Is that a bath tap pressing against my back?
by IM-AN-ANGEL-YOU-ASS
Summary: Destiel, nothing heavy more just cutesy stuff and language a little bit, not very often though. Not to give it away but basically Dean is about to take a shower when Cas shows ups, water gtes everywhere  not in a dirty way i literally mean it  First go :


Is that a bath tap pressing against my back or are you just pleased to see me?

"Dean"

"Fuck me! Cas! What have I told you about just appearing and scaring me shitless?"

"My apologies, Dean"

His facial expression doesn't change but Dean can tell he's sorry.

"It's fine; just don't do again without warning me first. Text me before or something"

"I will, Dean"

Castiel hadn't taken his Eyes off Dean the entire time they'd been talking. Dean was used to Cas staring but Dean was very aware that he was nearly naked.

"Erm, Cas, not to hurry you or anything but what was it you needed? Coz I was just about to get in the shower" Dean said, gesturing at his boxer clad self.

Before Cas had flown in Dean had stripped down to his boxers and set the shower running to let the water heat up. He had actually been examining Cas's handprint, burned onto the skin of his arm, for what was probably the hundredth time, when Cas himself had suddenly appeared right behind him.

Cas suddenly blinked and moved his eyes away from Dean's chest to look right into Dean's eyes. Dean gasped slightly at that. Sometimes he forgot just how clear and blue Cas's eyes were, framed by those ling dark lashes. Dean sighed and sank down to sit on the edge of the tub.

"I needed to talk to you, Dean" Cas said, taking a step towards Dean.

By now the bathroom was rapidly filling with steam, making the small bathroom very hot. It occurred to Dean that Sam would have no idea Cas was eve here, he wouldn't be able to hear anything in the next room over the sound of the shower.

"Sounds a bit ominous" Dean sighed "lay it on me then, what cosmic fuck up do we have to fix now?"

"I have been speaking with Balthazar.

"Oh yeah? Well he's a real chatty son of a bitch. Ok then, and?"

Cas was really dragging this out, Dean thought. Normally he would just poof in, tell them whatever it was and then poof out again. Who knows, maybe they guy has a thing for steamy bathrooms. Dean chuckled quietly to himself at the thought. Cas raised his a little, almost in question, Dean just shrugged. He wasn't about to start explain his funny little thoughts to angels in bathrooms.

"He advised me on something" Cas said quietly.

He actually looked nervous now Dean noticed. What the hell was going on? Dean was beyond curious now. He felt himself lean forward slightly towards Cas, eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Advised you on what?"

Cas's eyes flicked around the room, the dude was almost shaking now Dean thought. Dean smiled at him slowly, trying to keep him calm or something, Dean wasn't even sure, all he knew that nervous Cas was just so adorable Dean couldn't help but smile. Before Dean could open his mouth to ask again Cas had flung himself at Dean and began kissing him enthusiastically. Dean could tell he wasn't really sure what he was doing but he was certainly making up for it with keenness. He had come at him with such force that Dean had had to grip the side of the tub with both hands to stop them both from toppling right in. This meant he couldn't very well push Cas off him without falling on his ass and it had been a while since he had been kissed with such...want. So after about 10 seconds of weighing up what to do in his head he kissed Cas back. He felt Cas smile under his lips and pull his arms around Dean's shoulders, trying to pull their body's closer. Dean parted his legs to let Cas in, reaching his face up more towards Cas and further into the kiss. Dean gently used his tongue to part Cas's lips and met their tongues together. Cas surged forward, running a hand into Dean's hair and knocking them both backwards into the bath. Dean would have smacked his head on the bottom if it hadn't been for Cas. He had quickly reacted to the sudden fall and used the hand that had been twisted in Dean's hair to catch his head before it made contact with the bath. He had managed to do all that without breaking the kiss. They were both now drenched from the shower but neither seemed to mind. This wasn't the most comfortable place Dean had ever made out in but he had definitely been in worse places. He moved his mouth away from Castiel's, who moaned in protest. But when Dean placed an open mouth kiss on the edge of his jaw line his moans turned into cute little pleased noises. Cas ran a hand up Deans wet, bare chest and placed his other hand over his own handprint burned onto Dean's skin. Dean shivered under his touch despite the heat from the water. He continued to move his mouth along Cas's neck as Cas moved against him. They were both hard now, although it was more obvious with Dean's boxers, which were now skin tight thanks to the water. Dean reached a hand between them to pull Castiel's tie loose and try and slip the trench coat off his shoulders. Cas obviously realised what Dean was doing because he moved his hands away from Dean's body to help.

"If I don't get to have clothes you don't get to have clothes either" Dean said, his voice low.

It was the first time either of them had spoke since Cas had kissed him. Cas's only reply was a low chuckle. It might have been the first time Dean had ever heard him laugh, he couldn't quite remember while Cas was doing THAT! He had leaned up and away, moving himself so that he was straddling Dean's waist. He slowly pulled of his trench coat and suit jacket at the same time, dumping them on the floor of the bathroom with one hand. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it away to reveal more of his chest as he undid each button. Dean was surprised, Cas had always looked sort of skinny under his unholy tax accountant get up, but the was actually quite lean, with muscle definition that Dean could only describe as seductive. As he dropped his shirt onto the building pile of clothes on the floor Deans eyes travelled down his chest, appreciating the small trail of hair disappearing beneath his belt and the deep V of his hip bones. Although Dean always preferred women, with their breasts, soft curves and long fluffy hair, there was something attractive about hard muscle and messy hair, plus the eyes. Dean has never met a woman with eyes as amazing as Cas's. The bang as Cas's shoes hit the floor woke Dean out of his train of thought and dragged him right back into the moment. He reached a hand up into Cas's wet hair and pulled his mouth back down to his. He reached his hand between them to undo Cas's trousers. Cas slipped his hands to his own hips to slide the trousers off, throwing them onto the floor. They were now two men furiously making out in a bath tub wearing only boxer shorts. Cas's hardness, was now as obvious as Dean's. He ground their hips together, causing Castiel to break the kiss with a gasp. He began rocking his hips in time with Dean's. Dean could tell he was closer to coming and Cas looked just about past himself. Dean smiled to himself and gave one last slow grind against Cas. They both came at the same time. Cas collapsed on top of him with the force of it and Dean just held him. He realised that that was probably Cas's first ever orgasm. Dean suddenly felt really pleased that he had been the first one to make him feel like that, he smiled as he nuzzled into Cas's neck. Cas leaned down and planted a kiss over where Dean supposed his heart would be. Cas then sighed contentedly and placed his head on Dean's chest. Dean began gently stroking Cas's wet hair. As nice as it was to have a nearly naked, wet angel wrapped around him, the bottom of the bath wasn't exactly a comfortable place to lie down for longer than necessary and he was very aware of the water in his face. He shifted his weight slowly. Cas moved up and off him. They both turned so they were sat in a bath, with their backs against the wall. Dean stretched his legs and let them hang over the edge of the tub, Cas did the same. Now what? Dean thought. After what felt like a year of an increasingly awkward silence, Dean spoke first.

"So..."

"So" Cas replied, turning those baby blues on Dean. Dean had to dip his head to stop himself from blushing. He couldn't help it with Cas looking at him like that after what they just did.

"That was...new" Dean said. He wasn't really sure what he wanted to say now. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

"Yes" Cas said, nodding slightly.

Dean sighed in frustration.

"Help me out here man, where did that come from?"

Cas's eyes widened, Dean was suddenly scared he might start crying or something.

"I mean...not that im complaining...that was...well I mean...I liked it, obviously, I just didn't think you thought...I..." Dean's voice trailed off. His attempt to fix the situation was apparently to just stutter nonsense and hope Cas cut in some time soon.

"I was talking with Balthazar" Cas said slowly.

"Yeah you said, before...that. He gave you advice or something?"

"That...was his advice" Cas said, peeking up at Dean from under his lashes.

"Balthazar...advised you...to throw yourself at me?" Dean said it slowly to make sure he had heard right.

"Not exactly, what he actually said was 'Cassie, if you don't bloody well do something about that delicious Winchester boy, somebody else will' "

Dean just stared at him. He didn't know if he was more shocked by the fact that two angels were gossiping about him like school girls or the creepily accurate imitation Cas could do of Balthazar.

Cas wasn't finished, "From what I have observed, the way most humans show their feelings for another is with a kiss. So I thought I would try that. It had...promising results"

Castiel actually looked quite proud of himself and that was just too adorable. Dean leaned over, cupped Cas's face with both hands and gave him a gentle kiss. Cas reached up slightly to kiss him back when a loud banging on the door broke them apart.

"DEAN! What are you doing? You've been in there for nearly an hour and there's a puddle of water coming from under the door" Sam yelled.

Dean could tell without having to see him that he would have his number one bitch face on. He looked around the bathroom. It looked like a small tidal wave had hit. Cas's clothes were in a soaked heap on the floor.

"I'll be out in a minute, BITCH!" Dean shouted in reply, turning his attention back to a sheepish looking Cas.

"JERK!" was Sam's loud reply as he sat back down in front of the TV.

"Now, where were we..." Dean said with a wide grin as he pulled Cas's face back to his.

THE END


End file.
